


Instinct

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Film, The Author Regrets Nothing, non-sense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pepper non piacciono per niente le iguane, per niente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Gente mi da prompt e poi non è certo colpa mia se poi escono fuori certe cose, vero? XD

Pepper barricata dietro la poltrona osserva l’animale che cammina avanti e indietro da un lato all’altro della stanza cercando di mantenere la calma, e non mettersi a urlare perchè Tony ha deciso di comprare un’iguana, un’iguana da compagnia, per poi svigniarsela chissà dove e non pensi certo che le passerà, proprio per niente,  pensa scuotendo la testa e saltando in piedi quando vede che ha quel coso a pochi centimetri, inpugnando la scopa come se fosse un’affilata spada. Si ripete di restare in silenzio, e cercare di prendere, senza farsi vedere, la teca di vetro che era comparsa una settimana prima su un ripiano in marmo.  
Si avvicina camminando all’indietro, mentre tiene lontano l’animale con la scopa. Afferra la taca alla ceca con la mano destro e continuando a non fissare l’animale, si abbassa leggermente posandola a Terra e alzando con un movimento veloce la chiusura, ci butta l’iguana dentro.  
Refrena l’istinto di lanciare l’animale fuori dalla finestra, quando JARVIS annuncia l’entrata di Tony che le sorride appena tolto l’elmo.  
\- Vedo che ha conosciuto Phil -  
\- Phil? Hai chiamato una dannata iguana Phil? - Quell’uomo le farà perdere la salute con un altro di questi scherzi, ne è più che sicura. - Non cambia niente. Porta questa cosa fuori da qui -  
\- Ma è così carino, non vedi? E poi fa compagnia -  
\- Un gatto fa compagnia - incorocia le braccia al petto mentre si siede sulla poltrona di prima. - Un cane, un cricieto, ma non un’iguana. E poi non capisco cosa ci trovi in un serpente rugoso e con le zampe -  
\- Sta in silenzio e mangia poco, non sporca nemmeno! - Pepper lo guarda con orrore mentre apre la teca e si mette Phil tra le braccia. - E poi l’ho trovato per strada. -  
Scende in laboratorio e lei lo segue, notando che l’iguana si appoggia tranquillamente sulla spalla di Tony, e decidendo che finchè quel coso non la smetterà di salirli adosso, non lo farà entrare nel letto.


End file.
